<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Out by Cassandra14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055754">Finding Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14'>Cassandra14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Universes Over [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hint: It's not a stomach bug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Universes Over [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/61893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mother, could you take a quick look at Lin before dinner?" Tenzin asked, ignoring his wife's glare.</p>
<p>"It's just a stomach bug," Lin protested. She crossed her arms. "Nothing to bother about."</p>
<p>"If that's the case, this will only take a minute," said Katara. She laid a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Aang, go ahead and take the stew off the stove. Tenzin, if you can finish setting the table?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Aunt," Lin grumbled even as Katara ushered her out of the dining room. "Tenzin is being silly."</p>
<p>"Better to be safe than sorry," Katara said. She shooed Lin into the first bedroom they came across. "Now, how long have you been feeling sick?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed. "A month, on and off."</p>
<p>"A month! You should have come to see me sooner," scolded Katara, popping the cork from the gourd at her waist. "Sit, sit."</p>
<p>Lin perched on the bed. "It's not serious, I just feel nauseous from time to time."</p>
<p>Katara hmmed darkly. Shimmering, a rope of water wound about Lin. It swirled around her head, her shoulders, and then her waist.</p>
<p>It stopped there. Stepping closer, Katara drew the water into a single mass which hovered above Lin's abdomen.</p>
<p>Worry crept into Lin's mind. "Katara?"</p>
<p>"When was your last moon cycle? Have you missed any?" Katara asked.</p>
<p>"One or two, but I've missed them before when I've been busy," Lin replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, Lin, sweetheart," said Katara, reaching for Lin's hand. She smiled, eyes dancing. "You're pregnant."</p>
<p>Lin blinked.</p>
<p>"I'm what?"</p>
<p>"Pregnant." Katara patted Lin's hand. "That's why you've been feeling sick. And why you missed moon cycles. It's not because you're overworking yourself - again - it's because you're with child."</p>
<p>Stunned, Lin gaped at Katara.</p>
<p>"Lin? Sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"I think I need to sit down."</p>
<p>"You're already sitting down."</p>
<p>"Ah...good." Lin dropped her gaze to stare at her abdomen. She rested her free hand atop it. "I'm really pregnant?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you are." Katara lifted Lin's chin with two fingers. "Are you - you were trying? Weren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but - I thought - we've only been married six months," Lin said. "I guess I thought it would take longer."</p>
<p>Katara laughed and hugged Lin. When she drew back, Lin was able to smile albeit nervously.</p>
<p>"If you'd like time to get used to this, to tell Tenzin in private, I would understand. I can hold off on telling Aang," Katara offered.</p>
<p>Lin raised a brow. With a wry expression, she said, "Aunt, no offense, but they're going to know something is up the second they see your face."</p>
<p>"I could try?" Katara attempted to settle her face into a neutral expression. It worked for less than a second. Her grin once more spread from ear to ear.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Lin," said Katara. She hugged Lin again. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"</p>
<p>"I'm going to be a mom," Lin muttered. "Spirits help me."</p>
<p>"You're going to be a great mother," Katara told her firmly. Reluctantly, she let Lin go.</p>
<p>"How far along?" Lin asked.</p>
<p>"Almost three months, I think," answered Katara.</p>
<p>"Is everything...all right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, perfectly all right."</p>
<p>"That's good to know." Lin took a deep breath. She slid off the bed. "I suppose we ought to go back."</p>
<p>Katara linked arms with Lin, who remained a little bewildered and permitted Katara to lead her, and they returned to the dining room.</p>
<p>The moment they appeared, Tenzin started for them. "Is something wrong? You were gone a long time -" He halted, noticing Katara's beaming smile.</p>
<p>"No, quite the opposite," Katara said. When Lin stayed silent, she nudged her. "Lin?"</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>Aang squealed.</p>
<p>High and long, he squealed. Tenzin, Lin, and Katara froze.</p>
<p>"Never heard you do that before," remarked Katara. Aang flushed and shrugged, smiling now as broadly as his wife.</p>
<p>Closing the gap between them, Tenzin swept Lin into his arms. She buried her nose in the hollow of his throat.</p>
<p>"You're really pregnant?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>She nodded. His arms tightened.</p>
<p>"Are you - you are happy about this?"</p>
<p>"I'm in shock, Tez." She raised her head to his eyes. "But yes, I - I'm happy about it."</p>
<p>Elation lit his features like the sun coming out from behind clouds. His forehead touched hers, both of their eyes falling closed.</p>
<p>Fidgeting, Aang waited...and waited...and could contain himself no longer.</p>
<p>He coughed and said, "Umm, guys…"</p>
<p>Lin turned her head, laying her cheek against Tenzin's chest. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"My turn?" Aang pleaded. Lin disentangled herself from Tenzin and was promptly embraced by the Avatar. Lifting her clear of the ground, Aang swung her in a circle.</p>
<p>"Put me down!" Lin exclaimed although she smiled. With great care, Aang did so.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be a grandfather!" He clapped his hands. "When?"</p>
<p>"Six months, give or take a week or two," answered Katara.</p>
<p>"Lin and the baby, they're both healthy?" inquired Tenzin, going to Lin's side. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p>"Yes, in fine fettle," Katara replied.</p>
<p>"Wonderful, excellent, fantastic," blurted Aang. He darted forwards, hugging Lin and Tenzin both at once and then bouncing over to Katara to hug her as well.</p>
<p>As he released her, Katara lamented, "I wish we had some way to celebrate. I only made stew and a tart for tonight."</p>
<p>Lin's stomach growled. Lin said, "That sounds fine to me, Aunt. I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"We can celebrate later," suggested Tenzin, "once we've had the chance to tell Toph and Sokka."</p>
<p>With a mischievous look, Katara said, "I'd like to eavesdrop on that conversation."</p>
<p>"Toph will be furious we knew before her," Aang added, sharing Katara's amusement.</p>
<p>"I'll tell her the first chance I have," Lin avowed. Her stomach grumbled again. "Can we eat now?"</p>
<p>"Of course," said Katara. "You two sit." She waved them to cushions.</p>
<p>While Aang and Katara fetched the stew and rolls, Tenzin pressed a kiss to his wife's lips.</p>
<p>"You're pregnant," he whispered. "I'm going to be a father."</p>
<p>"Looks like."</p><hr/>
<p>"The Metalbending Taskforce will be taking point on this operation. They'll go in first with the rest of you lot as backup. We'll meet again tomorrow to see what Lin comes up with," Toph ordered. "You're dismissed."</p>
<p>The captains of Ninth and Eighth boroughs bobbed their heads respectfully and exited Toph's office. Lin remained.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Toph asked.</p>
<p>"I feel I should tell you that, on the day of the raid, Lieutenant Yame will lead the squad," Lin said. "I'll supervise from the rear."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Regulations. I'm not allowed to participate in the initial assault."</p>
<p>"Whyever not?" Toph leaned back in her chair, enough to raise its front legs."What regulations?"</p>
<p>"Trust me, Mother, you'll find out tonight -"</p>
<p>"Just tell me now," insisted Toph.</p>
<p>Lin rolled her eyes. She snapped, "Fine. I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p>
<p>The front legs of Toph's chair had slammed into the stone floor.</p>
<p>A pause - then a screech, "You're what?"</p>
<p>"Pregnant. With child. Bun in the oven. In the family way," Lin replied testily. "I was going to tell you tonight, at home, in private, but obviously that isn't -"</p>
<p>"When did you find out about this?" Toph demanded.</p>
<p>"Last night. At dinner with Katara and Aang -"</p>
<p>"What! You mean you told them first?"</p>
<p>Lin snorted. "Katara was the one who told me I was pregnant, so yes, they found out first."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, okay, yeah," Toph drawled, pouting a bit. "No one else knows?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. Just Tenzin, Aang, and Katara, and you."</p>
<p>"When's the kid going to be popping out?"</p>
<p>"Six months."</p>
<p>"Neato." Toph smirked. "Tenzin didn't waste any time, did he? Arrowboy must have more - "</p>
<p>"Mother!"</p>
<p>Toph cackled. She sniggered, "Come on, Lin, it's a compliment -"</p>
<p>"Stop!" Lin threw her hands up. She announced, "I'm leaving."</p>
<p>As she left, Toph called, "You know what's a good name? TOPH!"</p>
<p>"Not happening, Mother," Lin shouted in reply, the door swinging shut between them.</p>
<p>"Damn it," muttered Toph to herself. She planted her feet on her desk. "Worth a try."</p>
<p>She grinned. "That's four grandbabies for me."</p><hr/>
<p>"Sergeant Major?"</p>
<p>Bumi smiled at the messenger boy who had run up to his table.</p>
<p>"That's me," he said. "What can do for you?"</p>
<p>The lad held out a folded telegraph. "This was for you. I was told to deliver it straight-away. It's from the <em>Avatar</em>."</p>
<p>Bumi accepted the paper. "Well, let's see what dear old Dad has to say."</p>
<p>His comrades and the messenger watched as he broke the seal. Unfolding the paper, Bumi read the note.</p>
<p>"I'll be - that beats all!" Grinning, he swatted his knee. He glanced at his comrades. He exclaimed, "Congratulate me, fellows, I'm going to be an uncle!"</p>
<p>"Congratulations!" "An uncle!" "Congratulations!" His friends slapped his back and offered their hands to be shaken.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you," said Bumi.</p>
<p>"Who's is it?" asked one of the men.</p>
<p>"My baby brother's and Lin's," replied Bumi. "About time too." He reread the telegraph. "Says here the baby should be born in the spring."</p>
<p>"Boy or girl?"</p>
<p>"Too soon to tell." Bumi stood and waved to get the attention of the bartender. "I think this calls for a celebration. Next round's on me!"</p>
<p>He clapped a hand on the messenger's shoulder. "With a cider for my friend here!"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!" Delighted, the boy joined the table.</p>
<p>When they'd all received their drinks, Bumi proposed a toast, "To my niece, or nephew, my brother, and to Lin."</p>
<p>"Here, here!" cried the rest. Glasses clinked; ale was downed.</p>
<p>Bumi refolded the telegraph and tucked it into his breast pocket. He patted it twice, as if to check for its continued presence. Satisfied, he signaled for a refill.</p><hr/>
<p>Kameyo kneaded the dough, the soft whiteness yielding under her fingers. Pausing, she sprinkled a line of cinnamon down the center. Through the kitchen window, she could see the drizzle intensify, becoming rain. She frowned.</p>
<p>Hurried footsteps, squelching slightly, erased the frown. Kameyo wiped her hands on a towel and went for the front entryway of her cottage.</p>
<p>"There you are, I was afraid you'd get caught out in it," she said.</p>
<p>"Almost did," Kya replied as she pulled off her boots. She drew water from her hair and clothes, and bent it outside. She closed the door. "It's only water though."</p>
<p>"I know. I still worry." Kameyo said. "How is Master Ren?"</p>
<p>"Much better. His cough is gone, and his lungs sound clear," Kya answered. She sniffed. "Are you making cinnamon bread?"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Perfect! Can I help?"</p>
<p>"I'm nearly done," Kameyo told her. "But you can keep me company."</p>
<p>"Of course." Kya followed Kameyo into the kitchen. Kameyo stretched her hands to the dough, then retracted them and slipped by Kya to grab something from the sideboard.</p>
<p>"I almost forgot. Shan brought this earlier, after you left."</p>
<p>She gave Kya the sealed telegram. Kameyo returned to her kneading as Kya examined the item.</p>
<p>"It's from Dad, must be something important, I just got a letter from Mom last week," Kya mumbled. She slid her nail underneath the seal, breaking it. She read.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Kya squeaked. "I can't believe it! This is fantastic!"</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Lin's pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt!" Heedless of the flour dusting Kameyo, Kya hugged her. "I'm going to have a niece - or a nephew!"</p>
<p>"That's wonderful," enthused Kameyo. Kya's broad smile triggered her own. "The best possible news!"</p>
<p>"It is, isn't it?" demanded Kya. She kissed Kameyo's cheek and sprang away. "A niece!"</p>
<p>"Or nephew," Kameyo reminded her, laughing as Kya began a sort of jig.</p>
<p>"Or nephew!"</p>
<p>Seizing Kameyo's hands, Kya swung her into an impromptu dance. For the moment, the cinnamon bread was quite forgotten as Kya's giddy delight enveloped them both.</p><hr/>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Lin, wouldn't it be nice -"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"She's your sister. I'm sure -"</p>
<p>"I said no, Tenzin. That's final."</p>
<p>"She'll hear about it anyways, eventually."</p>
<p>"Let her."</p>
<p>"Lin -"</p>
<p>"Fine. You care so much, you tell her. I don't want to hear anything more about it."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Baatar snipped the twine holding the two parchment-wrapped books to one another. He tossed the twine in the trash and peeled the thick paper from the books.</p>
<p>Growing exponentially as it was, Zaofu couldn't match Republic City for access to the latest publications. Fortunately for him, his brother-in-law didn't mind procuring and shipping him requested titles.</p>
<p>He caressed <em>Ancient Architecture of the Southern Earth Kingdom</em>, breathing in the scent of new ink. Its spine creaked as he lifted the cover.</p>
<p>A letter met his gaze.</p>
<p>After reading it thrice, he went in search of his wife.</p>
<p>"Su?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? What is it?"</p>
<p>Baatar entered his wife's dance studio where she was rehearsing with several of her troupe. He said, "I've had a letter from Republic City."</p>
<p>"From whom?"</p>
<p>"Tenzin. I think you should read it."</p>
<p>"Take fifteen everyone," Su directed. The troupe filed out of the room.</p>
<p>She took the letter, scanned it, did a double-take, and squinted at it.</p>
<p>Aloud, she read what Baatar knew to be the second paragraph, "'On a personal note, I am overjoyed to announce that Lin and I will be expecting our first child in the spring. Lin, and baby, are well. Sincerely, Tenzin.'"</p>
<p>She flipped the note over. "That's it? That's all he wrote?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's it."</p>
<p>"I - my sister - I don't -" Su glanced questioningly from the note to him as if expecting him to admit to playing a prank on her. "Lin is pregnant?"</p>
<p>"It appears so."</p>
<p>"But - she - Lin was never what you'd call maternal," Su declared. "She doesn't <em>like </em>children. She didn't <em>want </em>kids - she wanted a career."</p>
<p>"Maybe she changed her mind."</p>
<p>Su huffed. "Not Lin. You've only met her a couple of times. You don't know her like I do. She's too damned stubborn to change her mind."</p>
<p>"Dear, the evidence to the contrary -"</p>
<p>"I know! I know but it doesn't make sense - although -" Su surged into motion, pacing. "Yes, that makes sense. She's doing this for Tenzin's sake."</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>"He has to have children, Airbenders. Don't you see?" demanded Su. "She has to have kids or lose him. That's the only reason she's doing this. Not because she actually <em>wants</em> kids or <em>wants </em>to be a mom, but because she has to."</p>
<p>"Su, don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Baatar asked gently.</p>
<p>Su brushed his question aside with a careless hand. "Lin just isn't the type of person to be a mother. She doesn't have the nature or instincts for it. I mean - she didn't even write us herself."</p>
<p>Baatar refrained from reminding his wife that <em>she</em> had failed to write her sister of her pregnancies and of their children's births. Instead, Su had depended on Sokka or Toph to pass the information along.</p>
<p>"When you reply, send my congratulations please," Su said, returning the letter to him. "Oh - and tell Tenzin I would be <em>more</em> than happy to come help. I do have a <em>bit</em> more experience in these matters after all and I'm sure Lin could use help."</p>
<p>"I'll mention it," replied Baatar. He fled the room as the troupe members trickled back in.</p>
<p>If he rephrased Su's words slightly upon writing, no one knew except himself. He also took the liberty of including a few hints as to how to deal with pregnant Beifongs. Such as not using the word "waddle" to describe their gait in the third trimester. And not eating the last of the chocolate.</p>
<p>No need for Tenzin to make the same mistakes he had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>